


Mysterious and Spooky

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: The moment she steps out of the Lifeboat, Lucy knows something's wrong.





	Mysterious and Spooky

The moment she steps out of the Lifeboat, Lucy knows something's wrong.

"Rufus?" she asks. "This doesn't look like 19th century Alabama." 

"What do you-" the pilot replies, exiting the ship himself, followed by Wyatt and Flynn. He never finishes his question. Instead, he gazes up at the tall gothic mansion in front of them. "Is that… Is that the…" The front door opens, and a woman comes out onto the front porch. Lucy could swear the sky just got three shades darker.

"Gomez!" the woman calls out. "We've got guests!" She waves politely at the group of people standing in her front yard, motioning for them to approach her.

"Morticia Addams?" Lucy whispers. Rufus blinks twice.

"Should I start snapping my fingers?" 

\--

"So what you're saying is that there's a woman going around, killing people left, right and centre?" Gomez Addams asks the people sitting on his sofa.

"How marvelous!" Morticia replies. Lucy opens her mouth and closes it again. How does one explain to the  _ Addams Family  _ of all people that this particular villain isn't one they should admire?

"No, no," Flynn interjects. "She's against any form of being different. Everyone needs to be the same cookie-cutter kind of...boring suburban intellectual."

" _ Mon Dieu _ ," Morticia exclaims. "That sounds incredibly dull. What can we do to help?"

\--

"Do you even know who the  _ Addams  _ are?" Wyatt asks as they follow Gomez into his office. 

"I'm from Croatia, Logan. Not Mars."

"You first watched it with Iris, didn't you?" 

"I plead the fifth."

\--

"I'm terribly sorry Emma got away," Morticia apologises. "Torturing her would have been such a fun family activity."

"It's okay," Lucy reassures her. "We stopped her, and that's the important thing."

"You're a dastardly woman, Lucy." Morticia kisses her cheek as she hands her a rose with its petals removed. "Here, to remember us by."

\--

"Did everything go okay?" Jiya asks, coming to meet Rufus by the Lifeboat.

"Promise me one thing," he replies, sitting down on the steps once the rest has gotten out.

"What's that?"

"No Halloween movies for at least a decade."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!


End file.
